It Was My Charm
by Mustangmoon23
Summary: After a night of cardgames, Yami is left dumbfounded. What's Yugi's secret? -a fluffy oneshot-


It was my Charm…

Yami leaned back into the kitchen chair exasperated. How did his little hikari do it? They've been playing Duel Monsters all evening and it was the third time in a row that he had won! He stared at the table for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by a victorious giggle. He looked up into the mischievously gleaming eyes of Yugi, who was sitting across from him celebrating his win. Yami simply smirked in return. "I'll beat you next time." And with that, they started another round.

An hour later, it was like déjà vu. Yami simply sat there stunned and staring at the cards, recalculating their life-points over and over, yet coming to the same conclusion each time. He had lost. Again. And there was his aibou, wriggling in the seat across from him in a sort of victory dance and he couldn't resist the smile tugging at his lips. He'll let him have his fun for now, but later… Oh yes. Later he will definitely figure out what's _really_ going on. The situation smelled like something Mako Tsunami would catch fresh for his dinner and he was gonna sniff it out.

Later that night, when things had calmed down, they curled up on the couch together for some late night television, Yugi of course with the same lopsided grin stuck on his face. However, Yami was biding his time, not letting on that he thought something was up with his hikari that night. They stayed like that for some time, Yugi curled in the crook of Yami's arm with his head on his shoulder; Yugi's eyes began to droop as the show droned on.

'There's nothing good on this late anyway,' he thought as he drifted off,' The watching-paint-dry channel would be more entertaining.' With that, Yugi closed his eyes and went on his way to what he hoped was a good night's sleep. Yami on the other hand, had other plans.

Yami clicked the T.V. off and slowly rose from his position on the couch so as not to wake his aibou up. He carefully wrapped one arm under his legs, the other supporting his shoulders, and he carried Yugi down the hall to the bedroom they shared. He stripped Yugi of his clothing so as to make him more comfortable and tucked him under the covers. 'Now. Time for some sleuthing…'

For the rest of the night, Yami spent his time shaking out Yugi's clothes he wore when they were dueling, scanning the floor, rummaged throughout the kitchen where they played, and finally, _finally, _he made a discovery. It was while he was crawling around on his hands and knees that he noticed an abnormal color sticking out from under the table. He quickly made his way over and ran his hands along the underside of their kitchen table until he felt something abnormal, in which he pointedly peeled off from the bottom on Yugi's side.

The next morning, Yugi woke up leisurely. His eyes opened slowly and he adjusted himself to a sitting position. He stretched, arching his back and sticking his flat, little stomach out, and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he 'eeped' and jumped back, almost falling off the other end of the bed, which was apparently empty. When he recovered from his mini heart attack, he looked back up at his Yami, who was leaning over him on the bed with an evil glint to his eyes.

"I know your little trick Aibou~" Yami told him in a sing-song voice. Surprise flashed across Yugi's face before it disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by a jeering grin of his own.

"Oh really now? And what's that?" He asked leaning forward.

"You are a sneaky little cheat. You've been hanging out too much with Mai and Esparoba and the likes," Yami chuckled.

Yugi, leaning closer, stuck out his lower lip in a pout, "Why Yami! I'm hurt that you'd think so lowly of me! I'd never do such a thing as cheat, especially on my beautiful, sexy, wonderful boyfriend. I promise you that the reason you played so terribly last night was because you were _so _distracted by my charm." He batted his lashes over large amethyst eyes. Yami simply laughed at his hikari's act.

"Hardly the case _Aibou_."

"If you're so sure… Why don't you share with me the evidence that you think proves your case!" With that, Yami removed his arms from their place behind his back to reveal an extra pack of cards and a small post-it note that read "-xoxo." Yugi blushed and sat back on his heels, scratching the back of his head.

"Is this proof enough?" Yami leaned in, closing the space between them. Yugi opened his mouth to protest and Yami took the opportunity to lunge in for the kill.

That protest quickly became another 'eep' of surprise, but then a small moan of pleasure. Suddenly, Yami backed off enough to break the kiss, but rested his forehead on Yugi's, who let out a groan of disappointment.

"So?" Yami inquired.

"So what?" Yugi shot back with a smile.

Why did he look so happy? He was caught red-handed, yet he still had the nerve to be cheeky? Yami's face twisted into one of confusion. "So what? You were caught! What's so funny?" He tried to pull off an annoyed and upset expression, but failed miserably.

"Well you see other me, I told you that you were distracted by my charm didn't I? I wasn't far from the truth, for how could you possibly be mad at me? Mad at this face and, dare I say, _charm_?" Yugi giggled. "And that note? Just another example. You can't be mad because, in a way, you were beat fair and square. Face it, you're whipped!" With that, Yugi fell back in a fit of laughter.

Yami was at first a little surprised, but then began to laugh along. He crawled on top of his hikari and straddled his slim waist as Yugi writhed around on the bed with joy. Yami then grabbed each of his wrists and held them above his head. Yugi let out a shriek of pleasure and laughter. Yami leaned in until the only thing they saw was the others bright eyes.

"You're right Aibou. I was beat fair and square a long time ago. Probably back when I first laid eyes on you…" And with that, their lips connected in a sweet kiss of victory, for both of them.


End file.
